A problem of mobile phone security emerges as the popularization of intelligent mobile phones. The mobile phone security relates to various aspects, one of which refers to the security of a series of private information generated during the communication of a user with others via a mobile phone. For example, a mobile phone user does not expect short messages or call information generated with a certain contact to be seen by others, thus it is necessary to ensure the security of such short messages or call information.
In the prior art, a method for ensuring the security of private information includes introducing a new database into a mobile phone and encrypting the database. When received by the mobile phone, the private information is stored independently in the introduced new database separate from the original storage database of the mobile phone, to ensure the security of the private information. The user may access the introduced new database by inputting an access password to review the private information.
In implementing the present disclosure, the inventors found that there exist at least the following problems in the prior art:
In the prior art, in order to protect private information, the user will not be prompted after the private information is received, and is allowed to access the new database for querying only by inputting an access password, and at this time, the current interface is switched to an interface for the private space in the terminal. Therefore, in a relatively complex environment or an environment in which the private information is likely leaked, it is inconvenient to check whether there is any updated private information that needs to be aware of in time, because if the user frequently accesses and checks the private space even if there exists no update of the private information, vigilance and suspicion from the surrounding environment might be caused, which may likely result in the leakage of the private space directly, as a result, the security of the private information is lowered.